Promises Kept
by Spe Girl
Summary: It's about Sora and Riku's promise to go to other worlds. But what if one of them dies? Read and Find out! R&R! Yaoi major!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Promises Kept  
  
Author: rpg-lover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other advertisements in this fic.(I sound too smart!)  
  
Warnings: Beware for mild language, violence, and a little yaoi.  
  
Pairing: You'll see...  
  
Rated: PG-13 or R. (Donno really)  
  
Genre: Adventure/ Romance/ Angst/ Humor  
  
Summary: Riku and Sora are best friends, and maybe something more. They battle each other and wish to travel to other worlds. They made a promise that one of them would travel to other worlds. But what if one dies. This is my first yaoi ever so please go along.  
  
Sora: Weee! I'm in a story!!!  
  
rpg-lover: *sweat drop*  
  
Riku: Don't forget me! *smiles*  
  
Sora: *sniff* I like to thank all the little people for helping me get this famous! *sniff*  
  
Riku: -_-U  
  
rpg-lover: Now peeps in beginning is a dream and Sora and Riku are young in they're 9's or 10's! OK!? Another thing this may be one shot story cause I'm still thinking of stuff. Oh, yeah! I wanna thank Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness (Jenni) for helping me think of a plot and all. Wuv ya Jen! NOW ON THE WITH SHOW!  
  
Chapter: Visions  
  
Two young boys sat at the docks of Destiny Islands watching the beautiful sunset. One had brown hair and very blue eyes and the other had silver hair and turquoise eyes. "Sora?" the silver one asked. "Yeah, Riku?" Sora responded. "Let's get out of here someday and go to other worlds! Promise me something Sora, okay?" Riku threw something to the brunette. It was a chain necklace with a crown on it. He put it on and it looked as if it was meant to be there. "Promise me-"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Wake up...."  
  
Sora turned over and moaned, "Five more minutes, Mr. Fuzzy..." He turned over again only to fall of the bed still sound asleep snoring. Riku stood at the foot of Sora's bead shaking his head in amusement. "Aww...man...Sora...Get your ass up! We got training today!" He shouted in his ear. Wearily the teen got up half asleep and asked, "Where am I?" "Your in La La Land with Mr. Fuzzy." Riku chuckled. "Ha ha, real funny. Now hand me a pair of clothes will you?" The teen did as much and told Sora, "I'll meet you at the docks. Oh, and eat some breakfast today okay?" Sora headed for the bathroom and yelled "Yeah! Ok!"  
  
Minutes later Sora was dressed and headed down for some breakfast. "Morning!" a little girl greeted. "G'morning, Serry!" he greeted back. The little girl had short hazel hair and emerald green eyes. Sora opened the pantry door and look inside. "Mom! You know where the Cocoa Puffs are?!" He shouted. "On the top shelf, honey!" A voice called. Sora and his sister sat and ate their cereal when a mother figure came into the kitchen. "Hi, Mommy!" Serry said. "Good morning, Serena." Sora's mom responded happily as she sat down at the table. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. (r/l : I guess brown hair runs in the family! Haha!) The brunette gobbled up his Cocoa Puffs and headed toward his room again. "Can't forget these!" He grabbed his keyblade and his crown necklace. Sora smiled as he walked out to the door.  
  
"Promise me that one of us will go to other worlds and become great!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Promise me that!"  
  
"I promise Riku!"  
  
"Friends for ever?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
The brunette got up and jumped around dancing and singing. "Promise!" Sora held his necklace and smiled a cheezy smile at Riku.  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Riku dashed forward him with his blade and Sora collapsed down to the sand. "Damn! Why can't I concentrate!?" Sora cussed as he wiped the stray blood off his lip. "You okay?" Riku asked lending his hand down to the fallen brunette. "Yeah." he lied. "Come on. Let's take a break." The two sat on the dock and chatted. "Is there something on your mind Sora?" Riku asked. "No." he lied again. "Yes, there is! Your a bastard if you lie, you know?" Riku laughed and pushed Sora a little. "Really what's wrong?" "You remember that promise we made?" Sora asked. "Yeah, how could I forget?" "It's still a promise right?" he asked. Riku smiled and pushed Sora in! "Hey!" Sora shouted. "Watch out!" The teen plunged in and splashed him. For hours they played in the water till it was dark. "Remember Sora. Tomorrow we have training again. Please don't sleep in!" Riku told him.  
  
"Right! Training tomorrow!" The brunette rushed home but was stopped by a red-headed girl. "Hey!" the girl greeted. "Hey Kairi!" Sora responded. "What's up?" "Nothing, really?" Kairi said. "So...do you need me for something?" The red head mumbled, "You wanna hang out tomorrow?" Sora shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Kairi I have to train with Riku...."  
  
"Stupid Riku!"  
  
"Huh?" he questioned. "Oh! Nothing, maybe later then!" Sora smiled slightly and headed back home. When he entered his humble home to find everyone was asleep. Sora shook his head and went up stairs to bed.  
  
"Sora!" Riku came running up to the small brunette.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Uh...sure!"  
  
"Do you like Kairi?"  
  
"Uh...Not really. Do you?"  
  
"No. Do you like me?"  
  
The next morning, the light shone on Sora's face and he opened his bright blue eyes. He turned over and got out of bed still sleepy. The brunette got dress and headed down for breakfast. As usual his sister, Serena and his mom ate with him. Sora said good-bye and headed out to train with Riku. "Hey, Rik-" Sora's eyes widened to see the silver head boy drenched in blood. "Riku! What happened?!" Sora asked running to his side. "The...heartless...they've...returned..." And with these word, Riku lost conscious. "What?" Sora gasped. Kairi, however snickered in the background and walked away. The blue eyed brunette picked Riku up and carried him to his house. Sora entered Riku's room and bandaged up his wound. "Come on Riku! Please wake up!" Sora pleaded. Hours past and it was getting dark, but still the stubborn boy sat by Riku's side. Though he was loosing hope, 'Please, Riku. Don't be...dead. Wake up!' his heart screamed. Sora grabbed Riku shirt and cried into it, "Riku! Please wake up! I need you! I love you!" The silver teen's shirt dampened and Riku's eyes slightly opened. "He he...I wish you wouldn't cry. I'm not dead." Riku chuckled opened his eyes a little more "Riku!" Sora gasped as he let go off his shirt blushing crimson. "Um...I'm glad your okay!"  
  
"Thanks...but what time is it?" the silver teen asked. Sora looked at his watched and exclaimed, "Shit! I got to get home! Mom is gonna kill me!" The brunette rushed to get his blade and headed towards the door. "Bye Riku!" He wearily got up and said, "I know a short cut!" Sora shook his head and smiled. "You need rest. Stay here, mister." And with those words Sora advanced outside, only to find the Kairi out there. She had a twisted look on her face though the brunette could not see her eyes. "Sora..." Her voice was twisted and blank like her face. "Yeah...what is it, Kairi?" Sora said confusingly. The red head walked toward him and grabbed his hands. "Uh...what are you doing?"  
  
"Stupid Riku."  
  
Kairi forcefully pulled Sora towards her and kissed him. "No...." The red head smirked and pressed harder until Sora noticed Riku was standing there watching them. Riku's face only showed anger and depression. A single tear dropped down his cheeks as he watched Riku take off. Sora pushed Kairi and yelled, "YOU SLUTTISH BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT?! WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU!?!"  
  
"Uh-" "NO!!! DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Sora scolded her. He took of and ran as fast as he could to find Riku.  
  
"Stupid Riku. He'll die!!"  
  
No! How could he...I thought he...No! He loves that bitch! Kairi!'  
  
"Riku...please forgive me-  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Riku!"  
  
The silver teen was surrounded by heartless and he was helpless! Riku could hardly lift up his weapon! Sora screamed out his name and withdrew his keyblade. The brunette fought but were they too strong? Still on the lunged at Riku. 'No! Concentrate! Riku! Hold on!' He closed his eyes and screamed as loud as he could, "RIKU!!!!!!!!!!" Sora rose into the sky with tears ablaze and pointed his blade towards the dark, starry sky. Wings spreaded out of the lovely brunette's back and Sora opened his eyes. Behind the watery tears, lay his beautiful bright eyes. It had tint of anger yet it was more like sorrow. Sora pointed his blade at the heartless and said something in a different language, "Kiloun ga fuje watle himote ka."  
  
With one stroke, the heartless vanquished but was it too late for Riku? Was he alive or was he dead? The brunette alighted down and his wings vanished. "Riku!" He was on the ground even more blood-drenched that before with his eyes closed. Riku had a slight smile on his pale face and very softly he asked, "Do you still remember that promise?" "Of coarse I do. You told me that only an hour ago..." he said as he put Riku's head in his lap and stroked his hair. "Carry it out...for me ok?" Tears fell on the silver teen's heated face and he cried, "I promise Riku! I'm sorry! I never did want to kiss that bitch! But please stay with me!"  
Riku's breath raged in violent gusts, his time was near. Riku looked into Sora's eyes and he could see the confusion, just like a bullet it hit him. It was all in his eyes. It was supposed to be like this. Riku had realized his time had come and this is what was supposed to happen. "I have to go...It's my time..." Riku sighed sadly. "No! Stay!" Sora interrupted. "Please remember the promise." His breath felt like a butterfly against Sora's ears. "Yes you can...." Riku whispered. "No....No....No..." Sora sobbed. The silver teen gasped and barely said, "I'll never leave you! I'll always be there.... You'll see me soon, don't worry. I'm in all your heart and memories. You just have to find me..." He released his last breath saying "Remember the promise...I love you...." Riku's vision blurred and Sora's screams fell upon deaf ears. Riku was gone. Thunder rolled and rain fell from the midnight sky. "No, Riku! Don't leave me-"  
  
"Stupid Riku. He knew he death was near." a voice said to Sora. "Huh?" Kairi came out from the darkness with an evil grin. "YOU! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?!" Sora shouted at her. She laughed and said, "And what if I did?" "WHY?! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!? HOW COULD YOU?" Kairi stopped laughing and furrowed her eyebrows. "He took you away from me!" Kairi yelled. "You don't deserve me...You don't deserve anyone...All you deserve is death!!" Sora took out his keyblade and looked at her straight in the eyes. "GO TO HELL!!!" The brunette darted his blade and bounded the red head to the tree...dead. Sora walked to the tree and retrieved his keyblade and blood washed upon his skin. "Good reddens." he said to the corpse.  
  
Sora walked home with his head hung low as his mother came running. "Sora! Where have you-" She stopped and looked at her bloody son. "What happened?!?" There was silence and all they could hear was the rain still falling. "Riku...and Kairi are...dead..."  
  
At their funeral the brunette stared as Riku's body was cremated in flames. Sora looked down at his feet as drops of liquid declined and memories surged through his brain.  
  
"Friends for ever!" "You bet!"  
  
"Promise me that one of us will go to other worlds and become great!"  
  
"He he...I wish you wouldn't cry. I'm not dead."  
  
"You remember that promise we made?" "Yeah, how could I forget?" "It's still a promise right?" "Yeah!"  
  
"Riku! Please wake up! I need you! I love you!"  
  
"What time is it?" "Shit! I got to get home! Mom is gonna kill me!" "Bye Riku!" "I'll never leave you! I'll always be there.... You'll see me soon, don't worry. I'm in all your heart and memories. You just have to find me..."  
  
"Aww...man...Sora...Get your ass up! We got training today!" Wearily the teen got "Where am I?" "Your in La La Land with Mr. Fuzzy!" "Real funny."  
  
"I love you...."  
  
"Remember-" "The promise..."  
  
"I promise Riku, I promise."  
  
Chapter Ends  
  
rpg-lover: So how'd you like it?! I worked really hard on it! Please review me and please give me some suggestion or dares about a new chapter. I'll be glad to see to them and take the dares and requests. Bye 'till next time!  
  
Sora, Riku, rpg-lover and Angel of Darkness (Jenni): BYE!!!! *waves 


	2. Infused Conscience and Riku’s Resurrecti...

Title: Promises Kept  
  
Author: rpg-lover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other advertisements in this fic. (I sound too smart!)  
  
Warnings: Beware for mild language, violence, and a little yaoi. (Bad grammar)  
  
Pairing: You'll see...  
  
Rated: PG-13 or R. (Donno really)  
  
Genre: Adventure/ Romance/ Angst/ Humor  
  
Summary: Riku and Sora are best friends, and maybe something more. They battle each other and wish to travel to other worlds. They made a promise that one of them would travel to other worlds. But what if one dies and gets resurrected through darkness. This is my first yaoi ever so please go along.  
  
Rpg-lover: Oh my god! People actually like my story! I'm so happy! jumps up and down Any way you'll really like this chapter because if you don't read it... Well you won't understand the rest of the story. Another thing... The last part of the chapter tells how Sora goes to another world. It's a little different than in the game so I'm sorry about messing up... Gomen...  
  
Chapter: Infused Conscience and Riku's Resurrection  
  
"I promise Riku."  
  
These words resided in Sora's mind as he built the raft. Only one more day until it was ready and he had already required the supplies. Sora sat on his raft and closed his blue eyes as thought to himself, "Just one day and then I'll be in a new world." The brunette started to remember that day when he, Riku and Kairi sat on the Papoa tree talking about what they would do if they got to a new world.  
  
"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"  
  
"Could be... We'll never by staying here."  
  
"But how far can a raft take us?"  
  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."  
  
"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?"  
  
"Hmm... Well I haven't really thought about it. It's just that I've always wondered why we're here on this island. And suppose there are other worlds out there... Then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up than somewhere else? Right?"  
  
"I donno but all I know is when I get to another world I'm getting me a pizza 6 ft long with pepperonis and extra cheese!"  
  
"Right... But... That's why we need to get out here and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, day after day. So let's go."  
  
"You've been thinking a lot haven't you?  
  
"Thanks to you. If I hadn't met you, I probably wouldn't be the same as I am now. So, thanks Sora..."  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
Sora opened his eyes and smiled as he remembered the moment. He chuckled and said, "Things were so perfect back then. We were all friends and we never fought. I wish-" "Sora!"  
  
A young boy of the age of thirteen with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes ran up to him. He held a large stick in his hand and instantly Sora knew what he had wanted. "Hey, Sora! Wanna duel? I've been practicing and this time I'm going to beat ya!" The brunette shook his head in amusement and cheerfully accepted. "You're going down!" The blonde lunged at Sora lifting his wooden weapon and attacked him. He skillfully dodged the blow and withdrew a wooden sword that was almost identical to the boy's. Sora knew that the boy would get hurt if he dueled with his keyblade, so he used his wooden sword. Only Riku could receive a blow from his keyblade and not seriously get hurt. Riku was strong and he was almost as strong as the brunette that seemed to comfort Sora. He could look up to him and learn from him.  
  
Within seconds, Sora defeated the boy. "Man, I'm really off today." He sighed. Sora lended his hands down to him and helped him on his feet. "It's okay. You need to practice a little more, all right Tidus?" Tidus nodded and smiled a goofy smile. Sora had known Tidus since he was little and they were good friends. The two chatted on the raft and dueled once more. As expected, Tidus lost again. "Hey, guess what?" A high feminine voice called behind the two friends. Two distant figures came running to them and sighed when they approached them. One of them was a teenage boy of the age of fifteen with dark eyes and orange hair that spiked slightly. The other figure was a teenage girl of the age of thirteen with green eyes and a hairstyle that looked as if she had used too much hair gel. "What's up, Wakka? Selphe?" "Hey, man! We got a surprise, ya?" The orange man said excitedly.  
  
Sora gave them a questioning look and cocked an eyebrow. "Surprise?" He asked. "Come!" Selphe grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him to a cave. The cave sat next to a waterfall and a tree house right above it. It was a musty and gray place and yet it was beautiful and magnificent.  
  
It was the place where all of the friends including Riku and Kairi hung out when they were little. The four entered the cave and Sora gasped to a wonderful sight. He saw a huge mural that was drawn on the rock walls. It was of himself and all of their friends on Destiny Islands. The brunette especially looked at the picture of him and Riku fighting with wooden swords. They were smiling yet they were very serious and that's how their relationship with each other had been... Fun but difficult. Sora really did love Riku and Riku really did love him as well. They never admitted it until it was too late. His friend was dead and would never return but he was still in Sora heart and forever will be in his heart.  
  
The brunette looked at the picture of Kairi and tensed his face. She was the reason why Sora had suffered so long and she was the reason why Riku was dead! Fire burned inside of him and his three friends looked at him and stepped back a couple of paces. Within seconds the fire burned out and he almost forgot that he had killed her. Some time had passed and the four chatted about past time but soon it was time to go. Sora remained at the cave and spotted one more mural. It wasn't by Wakka, Selphe or Tidus? It was by Riku, Sora could tell. The picture was of him giving a papoa fruit to Riku. The brunette eyes widened and soon tears filled them. He didn't know why he always cried when he saw stuff like that.  
  
"I promise Riku."  
  
There they were again, the words that weighed down his heart. Soon the promise will be fulfilled and Riku will rest in peace. Sora finally left and by the time he had got home it was 10:00. The teen entered his home and took his shoes off at the door. "Welcome home, big brother!" Sora's kid sister ran up to him and he bent down to hug her. As the brunette picked her up, he said, "Sere. It's past your bedtime and you need your rest." Serena pouted and giggled as she hugged her brother. "She was waiting for you and it was no use putting her down." A motherly voice told Sora. His mother came in from the living room and gave a comforting smile. "You don't expect me to sleep when I know my son is going to other worlds in the morning." Sora's mom joked. The three laughed and headed toward the living room sitting down on the sofa. "You will come back won't you, Sora?" Sere asked. He nodded and smiled a goofy smile saying, "You bet I will and I'll bring souvenirs too!" The brunette girl giggled and soon afterwards yawned and stretched her arms out. "It's beddy-bye time." Sora's mom told the sleepy girl. "But mom I'm not tir-" Her sentence was interrupted by another yawn and stretch. "Come on, Sere. I'll tuck you in." Sora took his sister upstairs to her room and by the time he got there, she was already asleep. The brunette tucked her in, said goodnight, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Sere. Sweet dreams sis." Sora said as he turned out the light. He descended down the stairs to the living room where his mom still sat. "Sit next me." His mom told him. The brunette did as much and looked at his mother. They sat there a while in silence until Sora's mom finally said, "I'm going to miss you. Serena, and I... You know." "I know." Sora put his head on his mother's shoulder and said, "I'm going to miss you too." They sat there till midnight and they knew they had to get some sleep sooner or later. So Sora's mother tucked him in and went to bed. Within minutes the whole household was asleep and sweet dreams filled their heads; all except Sora.  
  
"Falling... Falling in darkness..." the brunette said as started to fall in his dream of shadows. He couldn't stop and he knew it so he just closed his blue eyes and relaxed. "This feels... so real? Is it real or not?" He was plunged into darkness and then water. The water was thin and Sora could barely see through it clearly. Sora collapsed on to a platform and suddenly he could breath. A figure stood before him with it's back turned to him. "Hello? Uh... Who are you and where am I?" The brunette asked the figure.  
  
"You should know me..."  
  
The words echoed in Sora's mind and he knew it was the figure speaking. The voice was familiar but the brunette couldn't identify it. The figure turned around and looked at Sora with a faint smile. It was a boy with brown spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes. He had wings too that seemed to glitter even though they were in complete darkness. It was himself when he had transformed into that angel when Riku had died. "You're... You're... ME!" Sora gasped as he fell back falling on his butt. "Exactly," the replica chuckled, "That's why you should know me. Sora... I'm your conscience so don't be alarmed but my name is Kilikaru but you can call my Kilo. We're in your dreams with your beloved Mr. Fuzzy." Kilikaru teased. "Come I have something to show you." The conscience said as he led the brunette to a vast mirror. The mirror hovered in darkness supposedly by itself. "Look into it... What do you see?" The brunette gazed into it and saw a sliver headed man with copper eyes that flickered as he grinned. Before the man was a pile of ashes and a keyblade placed on top of it. "What? Who? Why is- " "That's Riku's ashes and that man is going to resurrected him." Kilikaru interrupted. Sora smiled but the happy moment turned into shock by what Sora's conscience told him next. "He's going to resurrect him through darkness and when Riku awakes..." he said, "Riku will be almost pure evil and he'll be your enemy. You are the chosen one, Sora. You will open the door and save the worlds from destruction. In order to do that, you will have to kill Riku and that man."  
  
The brunette gasped and fell to the floor with tears streaming down his now pale face. "No..." Sora muttered, "No! I won't kill him! He's my friend... My light! No-" "But you are the chosen one and if you don't the worlds will be destroyed!"  
  
"I don't care about the worlds!" The brunette shouted.  
  
"You care about your family don't you?"  
  
A long silence bestowed upon the two as he looked at Kilikaru. "I do, but..." Sora finally said to him. The brunette was stuck in a whirl of confusion and he wasn't sure of anything anymore. "Think about it, Sora. If you don't destroy them, Riku and that man will surely come after them in order to lure you to a trap... And not just your family but everybody you know and is close to you." Kilikaru explained. "You have no choice." The brunette boy stared at his replica and then downs at his feet. 'What can I do?' he pondered, 'I'm trapped! How can I choose between my best friend and my family? Why? Why me?!' Sora thought and thought until he finally made his decision. "Kilo? Will Riku remember me?" Sora asked. "No..." He answered. He wearily got up and wiped his tears as he said sadly, "Okay... Tell me... Tell me what I have to do." Kilikaru nodded and told him what he had to do. "The creatures you saw when Riku had first died are called heartless." The angel explained, "Destroy as many of them as you can but in order to destroy all of them, you have to lock them all away. That man set them free and let them rampage over the worlds. Riku is under his control as well as the heartless. Now...In battle I can be infused with you and I will be able to help you then. So when you need help look deep inside of you and I'll be there."  
  
Sora nodded as the information was crammed into his head. "But where do I go?" The brunette asked. "To Traverse Town to meet Leon. He will help you find Donald and Goofy." Kilo answered. "Follow them and surely they will lead to your next destination. Another thing you have to do-" "Another thing?!?" Sora interrupted as he threw his hands up in the air slumping to the ground again. "Yes! Stop complaining! This is the easy part though." "How can this get any easier?" He complained. "You want to journey to other worlds, right?" The replica asked. Sora heart pounded as he jumped up cheering, "I get to go to other worlds?! Okay, explain on Mr. Kilo sir!" Kilikaru blinked in disbelief as he chuckled, "Yeah... What do you think I've been talking about all this time?" The clueless brunette blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry." "Now then, you have to lock the worlds with your keyblade. There's a keyhole to every world and it's up to you lock it." The replica said to himself. (Rpg/L: Hahaha! Ooops!) Sora nodded once more and smiled as he thought of going to other worlds. (Riku: He totally forgot about me! That jerk! / Sora: Ooops... Sorry! AHHHHH!runs from raging Riku) "It's time for me to go and for you to wake up to a new adventure!" Kilikaru exclaimed. The two boys smiled at each other with the same smile and chuckled at the twin moment. "See you on the flip side, Kilo." Sora said as he waved. Kilikaru's body faded slowly away until it completely eroded away. The darkness around Sora extinguished into light and Sora woke up from a long dream.  
  
"Ok, Kilo... but how do I get there? I guess, time will tell." He sighed as he got up from his bed. He gathered his stuff including his keyblade and crown necklace and headed out of the house. His mom and sister as well as his friends waited for him on the shore next to the raft. Sora ran to them and smiled a cheesy smile while saying, "I'm really gonna miss you guys!" The one person Sora was really going to miss was his sister. Serena was on the raft fiddling with her something in her hands with her head hung low. "Hey, sis." Sora greeted as he sat next to her. "Whatcha doing?" "Making something... Here." The brunette girl handed him a bracelet made of seashells and pearls. "Thanks." He thanked her. Sora embraced his sister and held her close. "You gonna take care of things here?" he asked. She nodded and broke the embrace as she stood up. "You bet! Hehe!" Sere chuckled. "Goodbye. See you when I come-"  
  
The ground shook and trembled and Sora struggled to keep his balance. "AHHHHH!" Serena screamed as she lost balance. The brunette caught her just in time and helped her regain her stance. The trembling ceased and everything grew quiet. The sky darkened as if the sun was setting and waves crashed upon the white sanded shores. A dark pool of black evil energy started to appear on the sand. Just as black and mysterious as the puddle, a creature rose from the liquid and made a shrieking yelp. The figure was dark and yet its eyes seemed to glow a bright yellow sheen. It was taller that the tree houses and larger that small island next to Sora's house. The creature's heart was missing and Sora knew this by the empty heart shaped gap embedded in its chest.  
  
"It's a heartless." Kilikaru's voice said in Sora's mind. "Whoa! I hope not all them are that humongous!?" He gasped as he withdrew his keyblade. "Some of them. Watch out! It's heading for your friends and family!" The heartless lunged at the group of Sora's loved ones and trapped them in a pool of dark energy. "Big brother! Help!" Sere exclaimed as black hands grabbed her legs and trying pulled her down. Wakka and Tidus grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the gripping hands. Small heartless materialized out of the fluid and darted toward Sere as Wakka, Selphe, and Tidus withdrew their weapons clumsily tried to destroy them. Sora's mom seizes the brunette girl and carried her away from the heartless. "Now would be a good time to help Kilo!" Sora shouted at his conscience. "You need to power up first. If we combine now, you'll be too exhausted to fight. Just smack at them for a while. That'll boost your energy." Kilikaru instructed. Sora nodded and attacked the mini heartless'. Meanwhile the trio's strength was dying and when the brunette saw this he told them told them to take Sere and his mom to safety. They fled and brought his family to a safe haven. "Do I have enough power yet?!?" "Yes," Kilikaru responded, "Now repeat these words." Once the replica had told Sora the words, he and Kilo said them out loud together. The fused as they chanted, "Ban jinu sere no kito come fe sereno, Sora han Kilikaru. Kiloun ga fuje watle himote ka! Unite!"  
  
Wings spread out of Sora's broad back as he soared into the black sky. He raised keyblade to the heavens and his attire took another form. The brunette was now wearing a long white cloak and long baggy pants that tightened at the ankles. (RPG/L: Just think of Inuyasha's pants.) Then his keyblade split into two, and one of the halves formed into a resilient shield! Sora flew lower to the ground and smiled the 'cheesy smile' as he did it. He gasped as he looked at his self and exclaimed, "Whoa!!! This is awesome! I feel invincible!" He paused and looked at himself once again. "Hey, Kilo?" "Yeah, Sora?" Kilikaru responded. "Since we've bonded together... We should have a new name! How about Demon Fire?" The brunette suggested. "I was just thinking the same thing but... That's a weird name for someone with angel wings! How about Kilisaru? It means 'Combined Soul' and it sounds like both of our names." He said. "Nice... Then it's settled, our battle name is Kilisaru!" Sora cheered. "Now-" "Let's finish this!" His voice had now changed into a combined tone between the two fighters and their hearts stroke at the same rate as well. They were truly combined with each other. Kilisaru dashed toward the giant heartless and stopped right in front of it. He smiled in aticpation and shouted, "Watch out, heartless! I'm coming for you!"  
  
Will Sora and Kilikaru prevail over Darkside (the huge heartless?) Is Serena and Sora's mom truly safe? And who is the silver-haired man? Find out next time on Promises Kept!  
  
"Hi! Sora here to tell you about the next chapter of Promises Kept! Someway Kilikaru and I destroy Darkside and I finally see Riku again. Hey wait Riku! Don't you recognize me?! Oh, right. He doesn't remember me. Well anyway I also get to meet Leon. Why is he attacking me again? And why are heartless invading Traverse Town?! Please read the next chapter and review! That's all the time I have for now. See ya!"  
  
Rpg-lover: I hope you like the chapter and please review. I also hope you like the 'Hi! Sora here!' ending! I thought of that at the last minute and thought you might like it! LOL! Well time for me to get some shuteye and go to sleep. Bye! 


End file.
